


just for a moment

by elenademaury



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hickeys, M/M, Making Out, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're in LOVE your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenademaury/pseuds/elenademaury
Summary: Two things sucked. Number one, Lucas had to get up; he had a study date with Imane, who would murder him if he didn't show. Number two, it was fucking cold, and he'd forgotten his jumper at school.However, one of these problems was already solved. Eliott's arms were incredibly warm, and Lucas was this close to falling asleep.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	just for a moment

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy, stay safe and hydrated!! :)
> 
> also I'm back,  
> if you want, leave some prompts. x
> 
> title from 'just for a moment' by joshua bassett and olivia rodrigo

Two things sucked. Number one, Lucas had to get up; he had a study date with Imane, who would murder him if he didn't show. Number two, it was fucking cold, and he'd forgotten his jumper at school.

However, one of these problems was already solved. Eliott's arms were incredibly warm, and Lucas was  _ this  _ close to falling asleep. His frosty hands were warming up on Eliott's back, and Lucas felt as if he had entered heaven, surrounded by Eliott's aftershave and cologne. If Imane was texting him about his whereabouts, it wasn't his problem. Eliott tucked the blankets tighter around them and continued toying with Lucas' floppy brown hair, an acoustic cover of 'Space Oddity' playing somewhere in the background.

"Imane's calling," Eliott whispered, scared to break their bubble of content, happiness and love. 

Lucas groaned as a response and buried his face deeper in Eliott's neck, pressing a kiss on the soft skin there. He felt Eliott move before the ringing stopped. The sigh of relief almost left his lips, but his boyfriend, of course, had to ruin the moment.

"Hey, Imane!" He greeted their friend cheerfully. "He's almost on his way. He was helping me with some things for a school project."

Lucas glared at his boyfriend before he decided that he had to get revenge. He lowered his head to Eliott's neck again and attached his lips to his neck, kissing and licking the tender skin. 

"Y-yeah, he'll -  _ fuck -  _ he'll be there soon." Eliott's voice stuttered, and Lucas smirked before attaching his lips to Eliott's sweet spot, right under his ear. 

"I'm alright, talk to you soon." The elder seemed eager to end the phone call and flung the phone towards the end of the bed as soon as the phone call ended.

"What the  _ fuck _ , Lu?" Eliott cursed, and Lucas raised his head with an evil grin tugging at his lips, so they were eye-to-eye. "You can't do that when I'm on the phone with our  _ friend! _ ".  Before Lucas realised what was happening, his boy had flipped them around, so Lucas was underneath Eliott's firm body, his hands held above his head.

"That'll teach you not to answer my phone,  _ baby, _ " Lucas spoke, his voice sounding slightly breathless and he felt somewhat turned on. 

Eliott's pink lips were inches away from Lucas', and he ached to press his own against them, but being pinned down like this made it impossible. 

"You're despicable," Eliott muttered before attaching his lips to Lucas' sweet spot on his neck and sucked. A moan escaped the smaller boy's lips as he bucked up his hips, trying to get some friction. Unfortunately, Eliott stayed out of reach just enough, and his arousal was rising -  _ fast.  _ Lucas tried to tug his hands out of Eliott's grip, but Eliott's hold on his thin wrists was too strong.

"Damnit- Eliott," He whined, fully aware of how pathetic he sounded but Eliott resumed his assault on his Lucas' neck. 

After a few minutes, Lucas wondered how long Eliott was going to stay attached to his neck like a parasite, but then his teeth sunk into the raw skin underneath his jaw and a groan left Lucas' mouth was one that he dismissed making later. 

Lucas felt Eliott smirk against the skin before he softly breathed on the skin, provoking goosebumps to appear over Lucas' skin. 

"There," Eliott raised his head and smirked, letting go of Lucas' wrists.

"C'mon, gotta get you to Imane." 

It took Lucas a few minutes to regain control of his body, his neck throbbing. When Eliott chucked his backpack at him, he finally felt like he could move again.

"Thanks." His voice was raspy, and he scooted towards the edge of the bed. The fog in Lucas' head hasn't cleared yet, what was quite clear to Eliott, who snickered. 

"You look wrecked, baby." He spoke as he thumbed the mutilated spot on his neck. Lucas bit his lower lip, trying to keep his groans to himself and closed his eyes.

"That is a  _ wicked  _ hickey." He mutters, and Lucas' eyes fly open comically.

"What?" He exclaims and jogs over to the mirror in the bedroom. Sure there was a very dark, extremely noticeable hickey right underneath his jaw. 

"Fuck you, Eliott, how am I supposed to face Mrs and Mr Bakhellal like this? They'll think I'm dating an animal, not you." He grumbles. 

His boyfriend tosses him his green turtleneck and a black hoodie. "Luckily, I was planning on giving you a hoodie. Now you've got two." Lucas scoffs but shrugs off his own t-shirt and pulls his boyfriend's clothes over his head. 

"Thank you." He beams at his boyfriend, who has a strange look in his eyes. Lucas' eyebrows knit together, "Eli, what's wrong?"

Instead of replying, he strides over to Lucas, pressing him up against the wall next to the door. Eliott slots their lips together in a steamy kiss and Lucas immediately drops his bag on the floor and wraps his arms around his neck. The taller boy's hand find purchase on Lucas' ass, squeezing and kneading through his jeans. After Eliott's tongue has explored practically every inch of Lucas' mouth, he breaks the kiss and pushes a hand through Lucas' brown hair.

"You look  _ wrecked,  _ baby," Eliott whispers huskily and presses a kiss on Lucas' forehead. "Now go, Imane is waiting. We'll finish this when we get back."

Lucas exhales breathily before grabbing his bag and heading towards the Bakhellals house with an embarrassing situation in his jeans.


End file.
